When the base-16 number $66666_{16}$ is written in base 2, how many base-2 digits (bits) does it have?
Solution: We have \begin{align*}
66666_{16} &= 6\cdot 16^4 + 6\cdot 16^3 + 6\cdot 16^2 + 6\cdot 16 + 6 \\
&= 6\cdot (16^4+16^3+16^2+16+1) \\
&= 6\cdot (2^{16}+2^{12}+2^8+2^4+1) \\
&= (2^2+2)\cdot (2^{16}+2^{12}+2^8+2^4+1) \\
&= 2^{18}+2^{17}+2^{14}+2^{13}+2^{10}+2^9+2^6+2^5+2^2+2.
\end{align*}Actually, this is more detail than necessary; what is important is that $2^{18} \le 66666_{16} < 2^{19}$, which tells us that the base-2 expression of this number has $\boxed{19}$ digits or bits (with place values $2^{18},2^{17},2^{16},\ldots,2^2,2^1,2^0$).